One Last Kiss
by Iggy Marauder
Summary: Harry and Voldemort face off in the Great Hall during the Final Battle - but it isn't all fine and dandy. slash, HP/LV, oneshot songfic. song: Forever by Papa Roach. disclaimer: of course i don't own it.


Harry Potter gulped in a large breath, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He pulled out a small mirror he kept on himself at all times, peering around the corner. There was Lucius Malfoy, and Avery. He put it away and readied himself, already focusing on the spell to use on them.

Spinning around the corner, he yelled two _stupefies_ in rapid succession, both hitting their targets. The men slumped down, and Harry quickly wove a spell over them that would prevent them from waking or being _ennervated_.

_In the brightest hour _  
_Of my darkest day _  
_I realized _  
_What is wrong with me _

Continuing on away from the two Death Eaters, Harry slunk in the shadows of the corridors of Hogwarts, keeping one ear out for approaching enemies, and one ear one the battle waging outside and in the Entrance and Grand Halls. He was laying low, dreading the inevitable confrontation between himself and Voldemort.

_Can't get over you _  
_Can't get through to you _  
_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start _

He shivered at the thought of the man - not in fear...no, Harry didn't fear the man, not anymore. He hadn't feared the man for a while.

_Take these memories _  
_That are haunting me_

It had started when Harry began receiving visions from Voldemort, and had begun to understand the man better. He watched meetings, he watched breakdowns, he listened to conversations with Nagini.

And in return, Voldemort had been watching Harry through visions. Watched him interact with his friends, felt the boy's feelings...

They began to understand each other's world.

When they found out about this mutual sharing, they had come together, talking to each other through visions by talking to their reflections as if dictating a letter. And then, it had happened...

Harry's power that the Dark Lord knew not was in fact love, but not weilded as a weapon, but as a truce, an alliance. Voldemort had begun to see things differently, but was so far into the war by that point that he couldn't do anything but continue as he was.

_Of a paper man cut into shreds _  
_By his own pair of scissors _  
_He'll never forgive her _  
_He'll never forgive her _

Harry understood, but a part of him was always angry that Voldemort never surrendered. The rational, logical part of his brain reminded him that the instant Voldemort put of his white flags, not only would the Ministry still murder him, but the Death Eaters would turn on him like savage beasts. And yet...one could hope.

_Because days come and go _  
_But my feelings for you are forever _  
_Because days come and go _  
_But my feelings for you are forever _

Thinking about Voldemort turned the flames on under so many emotions, and while love was prominent, anger was still there. Not only for the man's inability to stop the war, but also his need to keep up appearances - and that meant _fucking Bellatrix_.

_Sitting by a fire _  
_On a lonely night _  
_Hanging over from another good time _  
_With another girl _  
_Little dirty girl _

Voldemort grimaced internally as Bellatrix giggled insanely, revelling in holding Harry's friend - Ginny, was it? - under the _cruciatus_. He wished with all his might that he didn't have to deal with her anymore, but he couldn't simply murder her or tell her to leave his bed - it would look too suspicious, not to mention she'd throw the hissy fit of a lifetime, probably resulting in Harry dying.

All he could do now was defend himself as best as possible while also dishing out the mildest curses he could without being questioned, and try to manuever his followers into their deaths or capture. Because, while he was the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, his thirteen year stint as a bodiless spirit had left him with less power than before as his followers became powerful, in wealth and magic, themselves.

But he had a plan, a plan that both he and Harry knew was the only way.

_You should listen to this story of a life _  
_You're my heroine _

Oh, Harry. Those enchanting green eyes, filled with the most intoxicating fire and passion. He couldn't fathom how or why Harry loved him in this repulsive form, dusted with scales, bald, crimson-eyed, nose- and lip-less, pale and sickly looking. His young lover, though, had healthy skin, tanned from years of gardenwork and Quidditch, a full head of thick, wild, black hair, an aristocratic nose, and full lips.

_In this moment I'm lonely _  
_Fulfilling my darkest dreams _  
_All these drugs, all these women _  
_I've never forgiven this broken heart of mine _

He sneered at an Order member, taking them down with a dark curse while mentally cringing. That had been Lupin, Harry's beloved werewolf. He hoped that the man was strong enough to survive it.

He sighed in relief when Bellatrix looped off to fight Mad-Eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks at the same time. He knew that her bloodlust would cloud her mind and Moody would hopefully kill the bint.

_Because days come and go _  
_But my feelings for you are forever_  
_Because days come and go _  
_But my feelings for you are forever _

He entered the Great Hall, glad to see that the Order was winning - most of his Death Eaters had been incapacitated, and his opponents were beginning to converge on him more and more, though they seemed hesitant, believing only Harry could defeat him.

_One last kiss _  
_Before I go _  
_Dry your tears _  
_It is time to let you go_

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Harry stood in the doorway, and the skirmishes stopped, turning to watch the two rivals face off.

Harry took a slow step forward, head held high, and made his way calmly to the Dark Lord. Voldemort stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

The Boy-Who-Lived came to a halt only a foot away from the snake-like man, looking up into his crimson eyes. The green emeralds grew bright and the tears began.

"I don't want to do this, Tom."

In the silence of the Hall, his voice was heard clearly by all, and the on-lookers stared in confusion.

"But you have to. You must do this, Harry. There is no other way."

_One last kiss (one last kiss)_  
_Before I go (before I go)_  
_Dry your tears (dry your tears)_  
_It is time to let you go _

A sob clawed its way up Harry's throat. He hiccoughed, lip trembling as the tears flowed fast and free. "Please don't make me...please..."

_Because days come and go _  
_But my feelings for you are forever _  
_Because days come and go _  
_But my feelings for you are forever _

"There is no other way, and you know it. Please Harry..."

By now, their audience was completely in shock, unable to process what was happening. Even as Voldemort leant down to kiss Harry's scar, they did nothing.

"I love you, Harry. Forever."

_One last kiss (one last kiss)_  
_Before I go (before I go)_  
_Dry your tears (dry your tears)_  
_It is time to let you go_

Harry keened, dropping his wand and pulling Voldemort into a kiss, passionate and desperate, trying to keep his growing sobs and tears in check.

The Dark Lord dropped his own wand, embracing his young lover and pressing their bodies together. They kissed, sharing their feelings in the last physical touch they would ever have.

_One last kiss _  
_Before I go _  
_Dry your tears _  
_It is time to let you go _

Voldemort pulled back, nodding when he felt the pressure in between his ribs. He leant in to chastely kiss Harry once more, gasping softly as the dagger was sharply shoved in to his heart.

Harry gently guided him to the floor, cupping his cheek as the light diminished in the crimson orbs, his tears dripping onto the dead Dark Lord.

_One last kiss_


End file.
